A Love Against all Odds
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: A daring love story of Draco and Ginny. Will they have a happy ending or will Ginny's shocking past lead them to a classical Romeo and Juliet ending.
1. A Confusing Train Ride Pt 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

As she stepped on the Hogwarts express a tightness settled in Ginny Weasley's stomach, she was faced with another year where she would have to act happy while hiding the fact that she constantly gets tortured by the other girls in her year. Ginny had changed a lot over this summer she had gotten permission from her mother to dye her hair black. Her freckles faded away (with assistance from Tonks!), and she had gotten taller and slimmer. She had beautiful curves. Since the hair dye was magic unless you use the counter spell you won't see any trace of your natural hair color and your roots get automatically dyed.

Why was he doing this again, its stupid Draco thought to himself as he boarded the train going back to his ultimate hell. You see Draco may come off as a jerk but little do people know he has a sensitive side that he doesn't let show.

At his home Draco is treated poorly it's worse than Hogwarts for him. In all his years at Hogwarts he had been taking his anger out on other people because his father would kill him if he tried to fight back.

But soon Draco's life is going to take a very strange turn!

"Hey have I seen you before?" Luna asked Ginny unaware of who she was.

"No duh Luna of course you know me," Ginny replied hastily while looking for an empty compartment.

"Ginny is that you in there? My Merlin you've changed!" Luna exclaimed shocked.

"That's lovely Luna can you leave me alone right now, I'm not in a particularly good mood," Ginny sighed looking into another full compartment, not everyone was to enthusiastic about her change so she decided to be alone during the ride to school.

"Okay see ya Gin," Luna said then skipped away. When Ginny finally reached the end of the train she slid open the compartment door and found it empty, she sighed then walked in and shut the door.

She was already in her Hogwarts uniform so she didn't have to change she just put her trunk in the over box (the thing that hangs above your seat that you put your stuff in!) and sat down taking out her photo album. The door slowly opened and the last person Ginny expected to see walked absent mindedly inside.

He just wanted to get away from them and be alone! He knew the only empty compartment would be in the back so that's where he went.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy? Why aren't you with your posse of trouble making punks?" Ginny asked half-angrily forgetting he wouldn't notice who she was. Draco turned around slowly looking at the girl who just insulted him. "Do I know you?" he asked staring at her.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own." Ginny said then opened the photo album filled with pictures of her old self. As she flipped page after page she realized how happy she was to have changed. She also realized Malfoy was looking over her shoulder at the photo album.

"I know her if you ask me she was the most annoying of the lot of them!" he exclaimed with disgust in his voice, "Filthy little blood traitor!"

"I knew that was the way you always felt about me. Yes Malfoy I am that so called blood traitor, so you either want to leave the compartment or say something instead of just standing there gawking at me!"

Malfoy just stood there astonished at what he had just heard.

"You know you are the rudest meanest most annoying punk ass I know," Ginny continued. "I knew you were bad news the day I first laid eyes on you. No matter how charming and debonair you may act around girls you will always be the evil punk I've always known."

"Well if you must know I don't like your attitude and no matter how much your appearance changes you will always be the bitch I've always known," Malfoy returned. "You're nothing more than a common slut. You went through so many guys last year it's not funny."

"If you put it like that yeah but I never fucked any of them, I'm still a virgin."

"I can fix that problem!"


	2. A Confusing Train Ride Conclusion

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can fix that problem!"...

Draco moved closer to Ginny giving her little time to back away and he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. As he leaned his head down she brought hers up and for a second Ginny's heart stopped, (That kind of skip beat of first lip to lip contact with someone you refused to admit you may just love or like to the point that you are on the brink of love; the second of those which she was feeling in her gut), Their lips connected his hot and hard against hers soft and warm. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip once, twice, three times, she finally parted her lips to grant him access, to sample, to give, and to take.

He broke away the sweet supple taste of her mouth lingering on his lips. "What were we talking about?" Ginny asked still a little shaky and glazed from the kiss. "I know it had something to do with boyfriends but after that I'm lost!"

"So how did it feel?" Draco asked smirking.

"How did what feel?" Ginny retorted a little confused.

"The kiss!" Draco said slightly exasperated.

"Oh that, well," she began sitting back down, "it felt, I'm not gonna lie it was wonderful. For my part there was so much feeling. It's never been that way with anyone else before, you made me feel like there was more than just the heat of the moment in that kiss!" She admitted looking at her lap embarrassed that she was exposing her heart. Waiting for him to take it, rip it, and throw it to the wind.

"Well that's good or Parkinson would've been lying to me for the past several years of my life!" he said not realizing it just relieved that she felt that way.

"You've been going out with that cow for the past several years?" Ginny asked disgusted at the thought. "Of all the girls who you could have had all the girls throwing themselves at your feet you chose that bitchy little slut?" She asked again gaining more anger in her voice. "You've been snogging that whore on a regular basis and now you kiss me, ugh, I need mouthwash, bleach, toothpaste, boiling water; ewwwwwwwww!" she said looking frantically around the compartment. "Get out, go, leave, and never bother me again," she shouted pushing Malfoy out the door.

"Ginny, Ginny, calm down I only ever kissed that sloppy overused whore when it was needed around my parents and never, I repeat never was it ever open mouthed!" Draco hurried to explain.  
Ginny stopped trying to push him out and sat back down. "Are you telling me the truth Draco Malfoy?" she asked sounding slightly hurt.

"By Merlin I swear I am she's too repulsive to ever do more than necessary," he said reaching out to her.  
She went into his arms weeping slightly and they sat there holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"We have to change Draco we're almost to the school and we needn't get in trouble for being out of uniform on the first night back!" Ginny said breaking her hold on him. He nodded in agreement and they turned their backs to each other and changed Draco catching glimpses of her and Ginny of him. When the finished they sat back down and held each other for the rest of the ride!


	3. An Awkward Feast Beginning of More

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived at the castle Ginny and Draco separated, she found Luna and her brother and they went up to the castle together while Draco found Blaise and his flunkies so that they could go up to the castle together.

"Drake where the hell were you on the train man, we always sit together!" Blaise questioned him sounding upset.

"Blaise don't be a pussy, where I was is none of your business I wanted to be alone for once alright." Draco said annoyed stalking up the steps of the castle spotting Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

She felt his gaze on her and she saw him walking up the steps with his "posse" of troublemakers. He seemed irritated to her and she wondered why he would be then she realized that Hermione was saying something to her. "What was that Hermione?"

"Ginny do try and pay attention I was informing you that you didn't have to change you looked great the way you were before! I know that I liked you fine, so did everyone else Harry included or have you given up on him already?" Hermione said in her standard matter-of-fact tone.

"Hermione I find change to be thrilling, you may have liked me the way I was but you should accept the way I am now, hasn't anyone ever told you not to dwell in the past?" Ginny said turning back to the doors of the great hall and stalking off to sit at the end of the table.

Draco watched her as she stormed away from Hermione wondering what the mudblood had said t her to make her so angry. He sat down with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on either side across from the ever horrific face of Pansy Parkinson, who by the looks of it was wanking the boy sitting next to her but staring straight at Draco. He turned in his seat to watch the sorting and listen to announcements just to avert his eyes from her.

Ginny couldn't stop staring at him throughout the entire beginning of the feast she noticed him deliberately in staring anywhere but in front of him where she saw Parkinson staring straight at him playing with herself under he skirt. She quickly went back to looking at Draco who finally looked up and met her gaze.

They sat there staring at each other for the rest of the feast both unable to eat anymore. When they were dismissed from the feast Draco told his friends to leave without him and Ginny pretended to be fixing the lacings on her shoe and told the others not to wait up for her. When everyone had left the hall she ran to Draco and hugged him.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her and they began to make their way to the headboy's room. They seemed fully incapable of letting go of each other as they stepped through the door of his private room; they made their way to the silk covered bed and sat down on it confessing what they'd been hiding from each other since the day they met.

"I love you Draco Malfoy and I always have." Ginny said breathlessly kissing his neck.

"I love you too Ginny Weasley and I have since I first laid eyes on you. I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through!" Draco confessed breathing heavily.

They lay down him on top of her and he began to nibble her earlobe. She moaned and tilted her head to the side he moved to her neck kissing and biting at odd moments making her squeal with pleasure and thrash with need. She slid her hands up underneath his shirt and felt his perfectly muscled and sculpted chest, her breathing now shallow with passion she pulled his shirt up slowly as he lifted his arms. She yanked off his shirt and threw it to the floor beside the bed and began to caress his back while kissing everywhere she could reach on his chest biting the base of his neck making him growl with pleasure deep in his throat…


	4. A Night of MAKING a LOVEing Bond

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He reached for her shirt, ripped it open and tore it off of her. She gasped at the contact of her skin to the cold air. He reached for her breast covered in nothing but a thin black lace bra. He began to massage it gently and kissed her deeply she began to moan and thrash beneath him. He slowly unhooked her bra and pulled it off moving his head to one of her breasts he swirled his tongue around and flicked her nipple teasingly until she was clawing his back with her need he finally showed mercy and began to suck grazing his teeth over it gently while his free hand occupied the other breast.

She thought she was going to die if he didn't come to her soon; her hands moved to the waistband of his slacks and she unbuttoned them and began to slowly pull them down. He groaned at the sensation of her fingers brushing against his legs, when she finished taking his pants off he pulled her back up kissing her thoroughly as his hands ran up her thighs underneath her skirt. He touched the very core of her passion through the thin silk panties she was wearing.

She was wet and hot ready for him but he knew he had to take it slow it was her first time she needed to adjust to all the new sensations she was experiencing. He pulled down her skirt and began massaging her heat through her panties. He began moving down kissing every inch of her body that he had access to; while he descended he was slowly pulling off her underwear. When he finally got down to her womanhood he looked back up at her and she nodded giving him all the permission he needed, he grabbed her waist and licked her. She arched her back and she gasped moaning at the sensation of his tongue against her, she spread her legs slightly and he stuck his tongue in provocatively swirling it and pulling out in a rhythmic fashion. She began to claw his back with the passion she was feeling and she pulled him up kissing him hungrily as she tore off his boxers.

He pressed the tip of his pulsing manhood against her and slowly eased himself in until he got to the essence of her virginity he stopped for a split second then slammed forward and rested inside of her.

Ginny gasped and began sobbing against the pain, she felt like she'd just been torn open. She thrashed and hit him but when she tried to move away she began to pulse and it hurt her, she realized that the pain was easing replaced with a good hurt and she stopped crying as Draco stroked her shoulders whispering words of love in her ear. As she calmed down he began to thrust slowly and carefully trying not to hurt her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her legs with his moaning and getting back into the rhythm they'd temporarily broken. She moaned in his ear and he began to thrust a little faster, Ginny began to claw at his back again provoking Draco to slam harder into her and he forgot all about going slow not that she was going to complain about it. She threw her head back into the pillows and he kisses her savagely biting onto her lower lip and pulling it slightly and she thrashed beneath him.

He flipped her on top of him and grabbed her waist thrusting upwards power pulsating from him she started to move in his rhythm so that he could relax his grip. Draco slid his hands up her body and began to play with her breasts which were heaving with every breath she took now. His breathing was no better and his heart was racing. "I love you Ginny with every fiber of my damned soul I love you!" Draco said panting.

"And I love you Draco with every piece of my heart I love the way you make me feel the way you make me laugh and the way you love me!" she moaned moving over him and flipping him back onto her.

Draco was close to giving point but he wouldn't let himself find fulfillment before her so he moved his hand between their bodies and stroked the very core of her passion. Ginny gave into the fire burning inside her and the coils of her orgasm burst forth making her back arch up to him and she fell back spent as Draco gave in with a groan screaming her name to the air. He rolled over in the bed taking her with him as they lay there in peace drifting off to sleep he heard her call him her own guardian angel. He looked over at the clock and realized that an hour and a half had passed since dinner had finished. Ginny was about an inch from sleep when she heard him call her his beautiful little angel. They both slept well through breakfast the next day…..


	5. A Good Morning and the Beginning of Lies

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny woke up at around noon the next day they'd slept well past breakfast and everyone was probably wondering where she was not that she cared, she was perfectly content to stay right where she was by Draco's side. She looked over at him and brushed back a stray piece of his hair and kissed his forehead he looked wonderfully peaceful sleeping there, his blonde hair contrasting wonderfully with the black silk of the pillows. She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and took a shower to wait for him to get up. When she got out of the bathroom she saw clean clothes laying out for her and her clothes from the day before on the floor still. Draco was just waking up so she began to dress.

Draco saw her dressing wondering where the clothes had come from and he realized then that he really did love this girl and he couldn't deny it any longer. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom for his shower and Ginny went to explore the room. When Draco got out of the shower and finished his grooming, when he went back out he found Ginny in the sitting room with a tray of food in front of her. She was nibbling at the food cautiously while reading a book she got off of one of the shelves across from the couch. Draco crept up behind her and kissed her cheek scaring her and making her drop her piece of toast. And jump.

"Draco you gave me a start," she said mockingly kissing him on the chin.

"Are you feeling okay this morning? I mean you aren't in any pain are you? I mean I might have been a little rough and I wanted to make sure you weren't sore at all," Draco said tentatively blushing at the topic.

Ginny looked up at him in surprise over the question. "I'm a little sore but I'm okay really, don't worry!"

She reached up and kissed him lovingly and he kissed her back gently. He picked up a piece of toast for himself, and sat with her on the couch looking at the book she was reading. It was called For the Love of Beasts he asked her what it was about. "It's about certain magical animals and how you can train them like Hippogriffs and how you can train them to fly to certain places just by hearing the name, and things like that." She replied looking at a page with a large picture of a unicorn picking berries. Draco shuddered at the word Hippogriff and went back to eating his toast watching Ginny content to sit there the rest of the day with her but he had headboy duties to complete so he told her she could stay as long as she wanted and said goodbye kissing her cheek.

Ginny said goodbye to Draco as he left then left five minutes later to go to the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived she saw the "Golden Trio" sitting by the fire Hermione writing something with several books around her. While Harry and Ron played exploding snap. Hermione looked up and when she saw Ginny she waved and called out to her. Ron's neck snapped back to look at her and he scowled he was the person who disliked her new look most out of everybody. Ginny walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"So where've you been Gin?" Hermione asked going back to her paper and books.

Ginny was surprised by the question and threw out the best lie she had, "I had some work to do so I went to the library and I got in late lat night."

"Really that's something you two should start doing." Hermione said pointing at the boys.

Ginny looked over at them and they looked simply appalled at the suggestion that they should study. She stood up and said goodbye to Hermione unable to be in such close proximity with her brother for too long. "Where are you going Gin? You've been acting strange lately." Hermione said looking back up as Ginny began to leave.

She couldn't tell them about Draco so what could she say...


	6. Together Forever and More Lies

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny looked back at Hermione and said the first thing that came to mind, "I haven't eaten anything yet and I have some more work to do because I neglected my homework this summer." She turned back around and kept walking towards the portrait hole. When she got out of the common room she stood leaning against the wall and put her head in her hands. Right then Ginny realized that only three or four people seemed to accept her for who she really was and until recently she thought that one of them had hated her, she also realized that she couldn't live without him. And the thought scared her a little.

He was patrolling the hallways when he saw her leaning by the portrait of the Fat Lady. He walked over calmly wondering what was making her so upset. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Draco said approaching her without hesitation. Ginny looked up shocked that he came out into the open with caring written all over his face and of all places right outside the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny ran to Draco and pulled him off to the side and began to cry into his shoulder. "I just realized that because I've always loved you and now know you've always felt the same for me that I can't live without you Draco Malfoy." He stood there holding her realizing suddenly that he felt the same way.

"Ginny come with me we're going to go talk to someone who can make sure we never have to leave each other!" he ran with her and stopped her in front of a stone gargoyle she recognized as leading to Dumbledore's office. She looked at Draco questioningly and he looked back at her and nodded his head. "Gum Drops." Draco said to the gargoyle and it jumped aside. They went up the steps and as soon as they got to the door they heard a familiarly polite voice telling them to go inside.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking at them. He motioned for them to sit down in front of him; they sat down and looked at him, "Now what was it you two wanted to speak to me about?" Dumbledore asked with that familiar all knowing look in his eyes as though he were looking into your soul.

"Professor Ginny and I were wondering if you would possibly consider allowing us to live with each other while we reside here at Hogwarts because we've realized we cannot be without each other, we love each other deeply. We would also like to know if you could put it under the guise of a different reason because we know that few would accept what we have as truth or even if they did they wouldn't approve." Draco said looking Dumbledore right in those piercingly blue eyes. He looked at Ginny and squeezed her hand lovingly.

Dumbledore looked at the couple knowing that he couldn't separate them and that everything that Mr. Malfoy had said was true. "Mr. Malfoy I know that all you said was true and I would like to do this favor for you but it's never been done I must think on it…" he was cut off by Ginny.

"But professor we simply cannot be without each other please allow us this one favor I know that it's forward of me but we've never asked anything of you before and I need Draco." Ginny cried standing up for once in her life showing the real her.

Dumbledore looked at her and closed his eyes, "Very well Miss Weasley I shall consent and I shall have the general populous of Gryffindor tower informed that you wanted to be resorted and that you were placed in Slytherin, I shall also inform all of Slytherin to act as though you had been sorted into their house. If that is all then you may pack your things if you ever unpacked them and a house elf will show up to your dormitory in half an hour to take it to Mr. Malfoy's headboy room," with this he dismissed the two and set out to find McGonagall and Snape.

Draco and Ginny looked at one another happily and hugged each other as Draco left to return to his duties and Ginny to go to the library. Ginny smiled happily all through doing her homework and was soon joined by Draco who'd finished patrolling the corridors they sat there until it became dark and Madam Pince kicked them out telling them to get to bed before Filch caught up with them and gave them both detention. They walked back to their room hand in hand until they ran into Harry and Ron. "Just because you're a Slytherin Weasley doesn't mean you have right to talk to me." Draco said walking faster leaving Ginny behind he looked over his shoulder and mouthed sorry, she nodded slightly and turned to confront the two boys standing before her….


	7. More Lies and a Nightmare

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What do you two want?" Ginny asked as she faced Ron and Harry.

Harry looked into her eyes as though searching for the answer to an unasked question, "Ron and I were wondering why you wanted a resorting and why you accepted it after the hat replaced you to Slytherin?" He asked almost too kindly, very unusual for him.

"Yes sister of mine why did you want a house change? Gryffindor too lowly for you now, we not good enough for you anymore?" Ron asked scathingly, with a look of now utter hatred in his eyes.

Ginny looked at her brother the one she used to identify most with the one who used to treat her like she was a priceless porcelain doll. "As a matter of fact Ronald Weasley I left Gryffindor because I felt like I no longer belong there and I needed to get away from you because ever since I decided to change you've acted as though I were the spawn of Satan himself. Well I have news for you, I'm not a child and I have a right to do what I wish and to go where I wish to go. I accepted being put in Slytherin because I wasn't about to deny myself the freedom I've wanted since I came here living in your shadow living in Fred, George, you, Percy, Bill, And Charlie's shadows. I wanted to be different go where the sorting hat wanted me to be in the first place and apparently where I really belong!" She stalked off to her and Draco's room without another word to the boys feeling confident that she had just put them in their place.

When she got back to the room she saw Draco waiting for her on the couch he looked up and smiled at her patting the seat next to him before going back to the book he was looking at and marking the page. "I'm sorry I had to leave you with your brother and golden boy but I know you don't want them to know about us yet," Draco said bringing her towards him for a hug.

Ginny kissed him, "Draco don't apologize you were right to do what you did and I thank you for helping me with the situation!"

Draco smiled and held her close for a minute. Ginny sighed content that they could be together again. They walked over to the bed and Ginny left Draco to take a shower before bed. After she got out he went and took one too by the time he was finished Ginny had already fallen asleep and as he stood looking at her he thought about how sweet innocent and utterly ravishing she looked when she was asleep. He walked over to the bed leaned down and kissed her forehead moving a stray strand of hair that was in her face. He climbed under the covers and turned over wrapping his arms around her waist. She scooted back into him and sighed in her sleep. Draco stared at her for a moment before falling into a deep sleep. He dreamt about her and she had a nightmare involving him.

Ginny ran through the forest she knew she'd find him there she'd felt him and the pain he was in she kept running towards the cries for help. "Silence fool no one can hear or save you now." She heard the awful voice say and knew that she must be close. _Don't hurt him please don't kill him. Don't let him be dead I love him I need him with me. Oh Merlin please don't let him be dead!_ Ginny thought to herself as the tears started running down her cheeks she knew she had little time she saw flashes of red light and heard the awful screams. When she got to the clearing a horrible sight came upon her eyes. He was lying there face covered in blood crying out for help voice barely louder than a whisper now. She knew he'd been tortured and the culprit was standing right there in front of her. Voldemort was standing there arm outstretched holding his wand aloft while Lucius laughingly watched his son get mutilated. Narcissa stood at the far end of the clearing strapped to a tree crying and screaming for her son. "Lucius why, why are you doing this to him he's your son. Why are you letting this happen why wont you stop? What has my son done to deserve this?" she sobbed uncontrollably and Ginny felt for her as the next spell was cast she leaped out from behind the tree only to realize she was too late she saw him lying there perfectly still after he'd given out one last scream, Voldemort and Lucius had disappeared leaving the dead lifeless form of Draco and Narcissa's tied sobbing body. Ginny walked over to Narcissa and untied her. They clung to each other both unable to stop the tears, and Ginny screamed Draco's name into the night.

"Ginny wake up, Ginny, Ginny," she felt herself being shaken awake and saw Draco leaning over her worry in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked unsure of why her face was wet, and then she remembered the dream.

"You were screaming and thrashing about, were you having a bad dream?" Draco said still quite concerned for her as he held her close to him.

"Yes I was I'm sorry to have worried you." Ginny said trying to avoid the topic.

"What was it about?" Draco asked kissing her forehead while rocking her.

Ginny looked at him unsure of what to say, she knew what she'd dreamt would worry him so…….


	8. Green Hair and Some Slash

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh nothing just some trivial things I probably unconsciously called out your name hoping that you would wake me." Ginny said uneasily.

Draco looked at her for a while and decided to believe her. "Okay hone if your sure come one go back to sleep we have lessons tomorrow so we have to get up relatively early." He pulled her close and laid his head on her shoulder going back to sleep.

Ginny lay there for a while not wanting the dream to take her again but she was to tired and fell back into a dreamless sleep until she was awoken by a loud yell coming from the bathroom….

"GAHHHHHHH." Draco's voice came from the bathroom.

Ginny bolted up in the bed her eyes half closed staring blankly at the bathroom door. "Whasgoinon?" she asked her word slurred together. She blinked several times before getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "Draco," she began yawning, "what's the matter?" The door opened before her and she saw Draco standing in the doorway with not blonde hair but deep green hair. Ginny's eyes opened wide at the sight before her and she tried not to laugh as she asked, "How in heavens name did you do that dear?" she let out a small giggle and covered her mouth.

"I don't know what happened I was trying to fix my hair and I used the same spell as always I must have said something a little off but now my h-h-hair i-i-is g-g-g…" he couldn't finish he started to bawl and run around in circles.

Ginny looked at him shocked that someone normally so cool and composed was actually going crazy over his hair turning green. "Draco come here and sit down I'll fix it for you okay." Ginny said softly, Draco sat down on the chair in front of the vanity table and let Ginny work freely with his hair and when she said she was finished he looked up. Not only had she changed it back to its normal color but she'd managed to make it look the same as it did day after day but today it looked more silky than usual. He turned around and hugged her waist because it was the only part of her he could reach at the time. She leaned down and kissed his head then left to the bathroom to ready herself for the day ahead of her.

Draco left for the great hall first so that the couple wouldn't raise suspicions just yet over their relationship. When Ginny left and began heading to the great hall she took a turn towards the Slytherin common room to throw people off when she saw something that put her into shock behind the statue of the one eyed witch she saw her brother with one of the most unlikely people.

"Ronald what are you doing with Colin?" Ginny nearly shouted at her brother and the small mousy haired boy.

Ron's head snapped in her direction and he had the oddest expression of embarrassment and rage. "I-I-I wasn't doing anything and what the bloody hell does it matter to you? You left us remember, what I do and whom I do it with is none of your business." He stuttered flustered.

"You are still my brother, which means what you do still does and always will concern me how do you think mum would feel if she saw any of this? Ronald I would think you of all people should be open or was I mistaken that the friend of the Great Harry Potter couldn't cope with what others would say?" Ginny said growing quite angrier with her brother whilst Colin Stood off to the side looking quite confused and frightened.

Ron was now going red in the face, "I don't know who you think you are Ginevera Molly Weasley but you have no control over how I act or who I snog. I don't care what mum says if you want to be a dirty snitch like the snake you've become then fine tell her then I'll tell her how you became the enemy you nasty little Slytherin whore." Ron spat at her and scowled.

"Ronald that scowl doesn't fit your face and mum would understand me leaving Gryffindor she understood me changing my appearance didn't she? You just don't understand me, you never have, you never accepted that I'm not a baby anymore, and you never accepted my individuality." Ginny stormed off to the Great Hall and sat at the end of the Slytherin table and began serving herself……


	9. A Weird Breakfast and Unexpected Friend

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pansy walked over to Ginny just as she began eating or rather pushing the food around on her plate. "You must be new I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you, oh no wait you're that little Weasley girl aren't you?" Ginny simply nodded and went back to her food. "Wow I knew it so you finally decided to join the better house huh, I don't blame you with all of the shit that Gryffindor goes through I'm surprised that you didn't change sooner." Pansy said sitting across from Ginny and began to serve herself too.

Ginny looked up at the pug faced girl sitting in front of her and realized that if she put on some make-up and did her hair she'd actually look quite pretty. "Well with so many generations of my family being sorted into Gryffindor I had to be to, I find it rather hard to leave family but then, my family never truly understood me so I decided it wouldn't be so hard to leave them after all because some of them never accepted my individuality." She confided in thee girl who had helped to torment her for he sum of her years at Hogwarts.

"Wow that is deep, I can't much say that I know how you feel, my family doesn't really talk or communicate at all, dad is always away on business, and moms out whoring off herself or getting smashed off her ass. That's why I mess around with guys so much I do it to get their attention but they don't care just as long as I don't get pregnant." Pansy said looking down at her plate sadness in the eyes marking her blank face.

Ginny walked over to her and looked down. "I'm sorry Pansy, I may not know how you feel but I can sympathize. Have you tried talking to anybody like maybe a friend about this stuff?" She asked patting Pansy's back sincerely.

Pansy looked up at the girl she'd tortured for the past few years. "I haven't got anybody I lack true friends. But why do you care I haven't necessarily been nice to you since you've met me, why are you so concerned about me?" she asked a confused and thankful look in her still sad eyes.

Ginny sat down next to her and looked around the hall nobody was paying attention to them conversing with each other. "I care because I believe that nobody not even people who aren't really nice deserve to go through what you do. If you want I could try to be your friend." She held out her hand to the Slytherin girl in beside her.

Pansy looked at the girl she'd purely tortured for years in complete confusion, Ginny smiled and said she wouldn't hurt her and it wasn't a trick. Pansy took the girls hand and shook it, "Thank you Ginny I'm glad that everything I've done to you hasn't phased you to the worst possible effect, actually to tell you the truth I only tortured you to uphold a reputation I never truly had, and I was jealous of you because you had so many friends." The girls stood up Ginny happy that she had someone on her side now. "you know Ginny you really look great now it's so much less plain you were hot before but now your on fire, seriously I can't believe that you went so far in a transformation other than just a re-sorting, I mean wow, why the whole look change too?" Pansy asked linking arms with Ginny.

Ginny giggled slightly looking at Malfoy as she left the common room to her first class with Pansy who would be just next door. "Well I didn't want to associate myself so much with the eight brothers who are always at home then you add in my mum and my dad and I have a league of people that have red hair and freckles speckling them quite frankly you get sick of it and you need a change. I've also thought that I'd look better like this I've always wanted black hair and I thought the freckles marred my face a bit much. Though I never thought to finally change myself to how I wanted to be rather than how my family and everyone else wanted me to be until this summer when I finally decided to come out and be the woman that was always trapped inside." Ginny finished as they stopped outside her Transfiguration classroom. Her and Pansy hugged and went their separate ways until lunch, while throughout the day Ginny kept getting swept into empty classrooms for a good snogging by Draco………


	10. Hysteric And More Love

When classes were over Ginny walked back to her new common room ready for a good night's sleep, and other things she was bound to get. When the door opened she was ambushed by a hysterical Pansy. "Oh my god Pansy what's wrong?" she asked holding the sobbing girl in her arms.

"Oh Ginny, what's happening with the world today? Blaise just turned me down; he's never done that before. I don't know maybe I came on a bit too strong." Pansy cried into the pretty girl's robes.

Ginny did her best to comfort her before going off to Draco.

He stood up and met her half way; he leaned in and kissed her. They walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. They tied a sock to the door handle; Draco picked Ginny up and placed her gently in the center of his bed trailing kisses up her long smooth legs, she moaned softly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him up to give him a proper kiss, her hands found the buttons of his shirt at the same moment that his found hers. Slowly they began to lose their clothing their lips only parting every once in a while to catch their breath. Draco slowly inched himself into her savoring the low purrs and moans coming from her, watching her expressions and her eyes changed to the deepest sapphire. His eyes closed when he was fully embedded in her and he threw his head back in pure ecstasy; she was so wet and tight it felt so wonderful.

"I love you Draco Malfoy!" Ginny sighed against his chest, moaning and moving with him as he thrust into her over and over again. "And I love you Ginny Weasley." He groaned above her eyes locking on hers.

He flipped her over on top of him and guided her until she caught the rhythm and moved by herself above him, hands on his chest. He massaged her pert and firm breasts. They kept going like that moaning, groaning, and purring; whispering sweet nothings to each other. When the orgasm hit them they were engrossed in it and clung to each other crying each other's names.

Draco helped her dress before he walked her to the stairs leading to the girl's dorms. They kissed goodnight and Ginny departed up the stairs and fell on her bed dead asleep.

When Ginny woke up in the morning she did the usual pregnancy test spells and found nothing amiss, at least, not yet……..


	11. More Hysterics and Plans For A Fun Day

When Ginny got to the Great Hall for breakfast she was confronted by a very worried Pansy. "Ginny are you okay you didn't get back to the girls dormitories until pretty late last night. What were you out doing for so long?" she reassured the older girl and told her not to worry. "I was just with Draco don't worry I'm fine it's nothing."

Pansy just stared at the mention of Draco; the object of said discussion had just walked into the Great hall with Blaise. As soon as Pansy caught sight of Blaise she broke out into tears again just like she had the night before then proceeded to bury her face in Ginny's robes. Draco walked up behind the two girls and Blaise had opted to just seat himself at the table without them.

Draco pulled Pansy into his arms and shushed her with soft words and small rounds of his hand rubbing her back. "It'll be all right Pans he's just going through something right now and it isn't really something that you can fix, he'll come around soon enough trust me, there's nothing for you to worry about. How about you spend the rest of the day with me and Ginny since its Saturday and we don't have classes, it wouldn't bother us too much and we know you need the company and interaction."

She nodded and followed them to the table and Ginny piled her plate full of food. They went back to the common room and sat and talked for a little while making plans for the day. They'd decided on going to Hogsmeade for about an hour or so since it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, then going by the lake to study for as long as they could stand it before winging it the rest of the day.

"So it's settled then? We'll try to make the best of it and work our way from there?" Ginny said holding Pansy's hand in her as they finished their conversation.

"I suppose so."Draco replied before leading them away so that they could get ready for their day of leisure.

The girls ran to the bathroom and did their makeup and hair before heading out to see that all Draco had done was change his shirt and pants into more comfortable attire that was suitable for what they were going to do yet still perfectly trim and formal too. They all made their way out of the castle towards Hogsmeade……


	12. Hogsmeade and Addmitions

Once they got to Hogsmeade they headed for Zonko's Joke Shop in hopes of making Pansy feel better. Upon entering the store they managed to run into none other than the object of the young girl's distress Blaise Zambini. Pansy froze in place and Blaise reciprocated. They just stared at each other for a moment before Blaise took a step forward and hugged his on again off again girlfriend tightly before apologizing for hurting her; he just had a lot going on with his mother right now.

The two said goodbye to Draco and Ginny and headed off to the Three Broomsticks together for a butterbeer. The couple decided to walk around for a while before heading after their friends at the bar. They stopped in front of the shrieking shack for a second. Draco placed Ginny on the rail of the wooden fence. He leaned into her and placed a hand behind her back to support her and a hand behind her head to bring hers closer to his, he leaned his head forward and gently placed his lips on hers. she leaned into to deepen the sweet caress.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Came a horridly familiar voice from behind the couple.

"Ronald I'm allowed to do whatever the fuck I want, don't tell him or me what to do!" Ginny yelled back at her brother hopping off the fence wand aimed at his head.

"Hermione was right you are the new Slytherin slut. Now you're with Malfoy, do we honestly mean that little to you Ginny that you would go with the person we hate and who hates us the most?" Ron yelled back unable to point his wand at his sister the only obvious threat of the moment.

Ginny let out an unladylike growl. "Stop trying to control my life I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and I know what I'm doing so just fucking sod off already." She sent her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex at him and stalked off taking Malfoy with her.

The two walked to the Three Broomsticks to finally meet up with Pansy and Blaise. Draco ordered him and Ginny both a butterbeer, he sighed. "Well Gin we might as well just come out with it now that your brother knows."

"Come out with what?" Blaise asked confused with his best friend's statement.

"Me and Draco are an item we've been trying to keep it a secret but my brother saw us outside the Shrieking Shack together kissing." Ginny admitted to the Italian boy across from her.


	13. Love of Those in Thy House

Ginny flushed a light pink and scooted closer to Draco. Draco just stared at the wall blankly and put his arm around the black haired beauty next to him.

"Oh my Merlin Draco Ginny I'm so happy for you two!" Pansy nearly shouted with her enthusiasm.

"Hush woman, they're just coming out with it and her brother's probably telling everyone on his own he doesn't really need your help. But I do love you Pans." Blaise said, "So guy's why the secrecy from us? Drake you know you can tell me anything."

Draco took his eyes away from the wall and looked at his friend before shrugging. He leaned down and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "It's just that well it's Ginny and I thought some people in the house might be upset with the news."

The two across from them nodded and the quartet got up and started back out of the Three Broomsticks. They made their way slowly back to the castle occasionally passing by glaring Gryffindors. They knew what was going on Ron had blabbed and now they were feeling the brunt of the hate harbored towards Draco and Ginny for their relationship.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley I hope you know that the son of a bitch you're with will hurt you one day. We're not going to be there for you when it happens, you've finally gone too far," They heard the familiar voice of the Gryffindor know-it-all Hermione Granger.

They just kept on walking back. They didn't even bother to glance at the others they passed anymore tired of the death glares they were receiving. In about five minutes they were headed back to their common room in the dungeons. When they walked in they saw a party waiting for them.

"Congratulations guys you finally found someone and you know what Drake she's hot!" someone said from the back of the room. Ginny proceeded to blush again and hid behind Draco giggling.

A resounding AWW!, came from around the room and the two bolted for the boys dormitories.

Draco smiled at the still blushing girl who was again in his arms, he leaned slowly down and she stood on her toes until their lips brushed lightly against each other. He magically made the door impervious and locked it. He again placed her on the bed and she smiled, she shook her head stood up and pushed him onto the bed before tearing off his perfectly tailored clothes. She proceeded to slowly strip off her own teasing him swaying and dancing lightly as she pulled off her bra and panties.

She jumped on him and slid herself slowly onto his throbbing cock. He held her hips and slid her up and down slowly as she got slicker and wetter. She encased him throbbing around him making him moan with every movement in time with hers. They began moving faster, wilder, harder until they both found their absolute and complete release.

Ginny fell off of Draco sated and exhausted, he held her and they fell asleep together in each others arms….

When the couple finally woke up it was time for dinner. Draco lifted the spells off of the door and put on some new clothes, Ginny put her clothes back on and they headed down to the common room only to find it empty. They went to the Great Hall hand-in-hand both with small smiles on their faces. They walked to their table and sat across from their best friends of sorts Blaise and Pansy. Ginny lightly piled her plate with food and Draco helped himself to a little bit of everything, they ate in silence Draco leaning in to kiss her cheek or nibble her ear every now and then making her stifle giggles with her hand.

When everyone was done eating Dumbledore stood up and gave a short speech about acceptance of peers and he didn't want to witness anymore "Hatred of the relationship of others when said relationship has absolutely nothing to do with one's self." Some scattered claps were heard throughout the hall but the faces of all the Gryffindor table suggested they knew who he was talking to and they didn't like it all but three looked like they were struggling not to glare up at their headmaster.


	14. Authors note

A/N:

Please take notice I may not be able to update for a long time the only reason I've been able to up until now is because I've been borrowing my boyfriends' laptop and he starts school again in Chico soon, he'll need the laptop back and I can't keep it from him just to update my stories. I'm sorry if this upsets you but it has to be.


	15. News and Hysterics

The four of them walked back to their dormitories and booked off to bed.

In the morning Ginny woke up feeling refreshed, she got in the shower and just stood under the hot water for a while to let it soak in and massage her shoulders. She felt better that her relationship with Draco was out in the open now. Now they wouldn't have to hide in corners and sneak around, they could finally be open about it and they wouldn't have to care.

Suddenly Ginny wasn't quite feeling like herself and she had to rush to the toilet before she hurled up last night's dinner on the shower floor. She had a bad feeling about this. She started counting back the days as she began to count it turned into weeks. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. It had been almost 2 months since her last period and she hadn't even noticed. She rushed out of the bathroom and threw on some clothes she honestly did not care what she looked like right now, she had to get to Madam Pomfrey immediately.

Draco woke up and showered quickly before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast he failed to realize anything was amiss until he realized it was 10 minutes until classes began and Ginny wasn't at breakfast yet. It never took her this long to get to the Hall and it was not like her to miss breakfast she may not eat as undignified as her brother but she had the same kind of appetite. He ran back down to the Slytherin common room to see if she was there. He saw another girl coming down from the dorms he immediately ran over to her.

"Have you seen Ginny at all this morning? Is she up there?" Draco gasped breathlessly to the girl. She simply shook her head and walked past him and out of the door to her first class of the day. Draco made a promise to himself in that moment if Ginny was still missing by lunch he'd scour the castle for her starting with the infirmary.

Ginny was lying in the hospital wing crying her eyes out to the nurse as she looked the younger girl over. She preformed the usual spells finally to detect if the girl was pregnant like she so feared. But it was hard with the girl in hysterics like she currently was. "Miss Weasley I need you to calm yourself for a second or this spell will not work properly or do I need to force a calming draught into you?" Ginny shook her head and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Madam Pomfrey preformed the spell again and Ginny's abdomen started to glow a fiery golden red color.

"What does that mean? What does that color mean, oh please don't hesitate to tell me I really need to know I can't handle anticipation." Ginny said frantically as she stared down at the offending color surrounding her stomach.

"That Miss Weasley is the answer to your fears, and worse it's the answer you most likely did not want. You dear are pregnant and you now have to wait for me to summon the headmaster. For the first time in the history of my years here I have never had that spell turn up positive and now I'm not entirely sure what to do since it did. Can you wait here for me to get back, just lie down there and rest for a bit alright." Ginny nodded as tears again began to fall down her cheeks, how in heavens name was she going to tell Draco about this?


	16. Finding Out and Comforting

Some while later the esteemed Headmaster returned from the nurse's office with Madam Pomfrey. "Well Miss Weasley it does seem that we have a bit of a problem." The headmaster said calmly looking at the young girl with peircing blue eyes. "However as it is lunch just about now it would be a good idea to put some food into you, it should help a mite since I gather you skipped out on breakfast to come here this morning." Ginny nodded slowly back at him as he snapped his fingers and summoned an elf.

"Yes Mr. Headmaster Dumbledor?" Dobby the elf asked as he appeared at the bedside.

"Ah Dobby, yes I would like you to please bring some food for Miss Weasley here, something light please." Dobby nodded and left.

Dumbledor turned back to Ginny and sighed. "I honestly hate to ask this question but do you know who's it is?" she nodded once again.

In the Great Hall Draco was scoping for Ginny when he saw that she wasn't there he sighed in defeat and made his way up towards the infirmary. He was contemplating where she might be and if she was in the hospital Wing why she was there, it must be terribly bad if she missed out on two meals and an entire morning of classes to be there.

When he arrived and opened the doors to the headmaster next to his love's bed he knew that nothing he was about to hear would be good news. He stepped further into the room and stopped as his former house elf arrived with some food he could only assume was for Ginny. When the elf disappeared he proceeded forward once again. He stopped about a foot away from the bed and cleared his throat. Dumbledor was the first to look up at him soon followed by the girl lying on the bed.

The headmaster stepped aside to reveal a warm firey red glow incasing his girlfriend and he gasped he knew that spell and he knew what it meant too. "Ginny are you sure?" she nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey preformed it herself I wasn't feeling too well this morning I started counting and I realised, Draco, Love, it's been nearly 2 full months. What are we going to do?" she said as tears began to fill her eyes again. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I will think of something love, this may not be the best news but it is surely not the worst and I know we can get through this. It may however mean that it's time to tell our parents about us so I should say that howlers are to be much expected from both ends…" the beautiful redhead nodded and sobbed silently into his arms.

Dumbledor cleared his throat. "I and Madam Pomfrey shall leave you two to discuss this, tell us what you have decided when you're through we'll be in the office if you need anything. And Miss Weasley do eat your soup before it gets cold, I'm sure that it will help." With that the two faculty members left to the office for a cup of tea.


	17. Letter 1

Ginny spent the rest of the week in the hospital wing, Draco would visit her before classes during lunch and after classes until curfew to make sure that she'd be okay and be safe. They decided to wait to write to their parents until after she got out of the hospital, they'd each send owls about two days apart so they wouldn't get the insuing howlers on the same day causing more headache than really necessary.

The following Monday Ginny was released from the infirmary in to the waiting arms of Draco. He'd had Pansy give him some of her clothes so that she could readily go back to classes without too much stress. He knew that he was going to have to be more careful with her from now on because she was almost in her third month and beginning to show. Honestly the couple couldn't be more proud Ginny was technically of age since she had turned 17 just three weeks previous and Draco. They were happy that they could bring new life into the world and into a world that was finally war free. Draco never imagined that it would be him and her he always thought that she would end up having Potter's spoiled brats

**That night**

Ginny got through her classes that day with surprising ease since she had thus far been quite unable to attend them. And sitting in her common room with Draco after dinner she was composing a letter to send to her parents about the situation that she was in, and though she'd never hear the end of it she knew that it had to be done.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Please don't be too overly upset with the news I am about to tell you. You guys already know that I was resorted into Slytherin per my own request of course. Since then however I have gotten rather close to one Mr. Draco Malfoy, I know shock and anger right now, most likely. But think about it don't you just want your daughter to be happy? Is it not fair that I can be with the one I want to be with? This is all I ask is understanding. Do I not deserve that much? But also I bear tidings you will like less than my being with Draco, and that is the small and yet large simple fact that I am with his child. Yes I know more scolding shock and anger. I know you're thinking Ginevra Molly Weasley how dare you you are in so much trouble, you just wait until we get our hands on you. But honestly mother you think that will solve anything. We, that is to say Draco and myself have already decided to keep the baby, and seeing as how I am of age you cannot tell me that I can't decide that for myself anymore. It's our decision and we've made it so there's really nothing more. No matter what I do love you guys, I'm sorry if I've managed to shame or disappoint you, but this is the real me, the me you never wanted the chance to know._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Once Ginny was done she sent the letter off with Draco's owl Socrates, she didn't really know what to expect as a reply yet at the same time, she did. All she knew was that she was going to need a lot of comforting from her new friends and her love once she got it, and when the yelling was over and done with. The only people she had to really fear were the trio, they'd permanently disown her now, there was nothing she could do to stop it, that much she didn't care about. But they'd try to physically harm her, get rid of what they would consider her demon child and hex her into oblivion. No it did not matter that she fought with them in the war, to them what mattered is that she betrayed them upon entering their school. Betrayed them by going off with Draco, becoming a Slytherin, and befriending their worst enemies. That night she fell asleep in Draco's arms on the sofa, thinking about the battle she was forced to fight once again.


	18. Howler and Realisations

When Ginny awoke the next morning she left her room with Draco and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she was well expecting about halfway through her meal a Socrates flew straight at her holding a fiery red letter that was already emitting smoke. She took the envelope and the owl sped out of the Hall. All eyes turned toward her from all tables as she held the precarious letter. No matter where she went they'd all hear what it said anyway so she decided to unleash it right there.

She opened it and everyone nearby put their hand over their ears. Ginny just sat there as her mother's amplified voice rang from the envelope in front of her.

"_GINEVRA WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US! YOU WANT TO DISGRACE OUR FAMILY DO SO ON YOUR OWN TIME! MOVE OUT BEFORE YOU GO OVER TO THE DARKSIDE AND RUIN YOURSELF WITH THAT DEVILS CHILD. WHATEVER IS GROWING IN YOU NOW IS EVIL AND I DO NOT WANT IT OR YOU TO EVER SET FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN. YOU GO OFF TO SLYTHERIN, YOU CHANGE YOUR LOOK, YOU DATE A MALFOY, AND YOU SULLY YOURSELF IN THIS WAY. I WITHHELD MY FEELINGS ON THE FIRST TWO, BUT I CANNOT STAND FOR THIS ANY LONGER! YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER FAILURE AS A DAUGHTER, THE ONLY ONE I HAD, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY BLOODY UPSET. DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR THINGS I'LL SEND EVERYTHING TO YOUR TARNISHED SELF. DON'T COME CRYING TO US WHEN HE HURTS YOU, YOU DESERVE IT FOR BECOMING THE NEXT SLYTHERIN SLUT!"_

Ginny hung her head in shame as the letter finished and people began their whispering, she'd be the topic of the school for the next several months and more as her belly began to grow. She wasn't going to change who she was for them. She was in love what did any of them know of that. Draco cared for her and she cared for him, there was nothing they could do to make her change any of this. If they didn't want her to be happy fuck them, they could go to Hades. She simply couldn't be bothered to care anymore.

But if she no longer cared why were there tears in her eyes, why did she feel as though she'd lost everything she'd held on close to? Draco wrapped his arms around the girl he loved and took her from the hall, she didn't deserve this, and she definitely didn't deserve the ridicule she was now destined to face since she was carrying his child, his baby. No not his theirs, their beautiful baby, and he knew and he would make sure that he helped her through this, even if it meant cursing every asshole who had the audacity to say anything even slightly construed as mean to her, he'd help her through this. He had to, he loved her….


End file.
